In a services industries, such as food service venues, it is difficult to personally assess when to interact with a consumer to optimize the customer's satisfaction and to optimize the ability of the service provider to earn maximum revenue. While some customers are responsive to frequent visits from a server, other patrons are annoyed by what they perceive to be constant intrusions. The preferences of these individuals may vary based on temporal factors and atmospheric conditions.